In the Golden Afternoon
by HalcyonBird
Summary: Song fic. Alice and Jack are finaly together, outside the tower ...


I really am obsessed by PH! This story is inspired (again) from Alice in Wonderland but this time it's the flower's song in the anime. I decided to write a AlicexJack story after watching Pandora Hearts omake 9 which i found really cute ^^.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pandora Hearts or Disney's song.

* * *

_**In the Golden Afternoon**_

_Little bread and __butterflies kiss the tulips,  
And the sun is like a toy balloon.  
There are get up in the morning glories, _

_In the golden afternoon._

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. It was the first time she exited her tower and all she could have seen from the "outside world" was nothing compared to the vision that astonished her now. There were flowers as far as the eye could see; a festival of colours and forms prepared just for her by her precious someone. Roses, daffodils, tulips, pansies, violets, lilies and even orchids. All the flowers were here to celebrate this festive day of June. Colourful butterflies were also invited, twirling around this nectar banquet.

"Do you like my little surprise Alice?"

The young girl looked up to meet those green eyes she loved so much, her own eyes sparkling in pure happiness. She didn't answer, for there were no words that were strong enough to describe what she was feeling at this particular moment. But her companion could understand her just by looking into those violet pools, where he more than once thought he would drown. And that's why Alice felt magic in their relationship.

_There are diz__zy daffodils on the hillside,  
Strings of violets are all in tune,  
Tiger lilies love the dandy lions,  
In the golden afternoon._

Alice was still speachless; she couldn't believe he kept his promise. All those times he said he would take her far away from her golden cage, she was reluctant to trust him. But now her dreams came true; she was outside with the man she owed so much and …

Alice was cut from her daydreaming by a glove hand gently taking her frail one. The blond beside her was smiling sincerely. He started running like a kid would, leading his princess closer to the rosebushes. Suddenly, he stopped and kneeled in front of the fully-opened flowers.

"Jack?"

Alice wondered what he was doing, what was the point in cutting this poor flower? Wasn't she going to wilt?

Alice let out a small sound of surprise when Jack put a flower behind her ear.

_The golden afternoon.  
There are dog and caterpi__llars and a copper centipede,  
Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead..._

"A flower for the most beautiful flower"

Alice blushed, touching the red rose. It was the first time someone complimented her. Jack was surprised by Alice's reaction. Every time he tried this kind of lines, women would just ignore him. He was touched and a little embarrassed by Alice's innocence.

"Don't worry, I removed the thorns" he said while scratching his head

"Thank you very much Jack!"

Alice came closer to him, and timidly ran her hand through his soft blond hair. Jack's eyes went wide for a few seconds, but they quickly soften, and his hand went resting over Alice's.

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,  
__For especially in the month of June.  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance, _

_All in the golden afternoon._

"I wish this moment could last forever …" whispered Alice while holding back tears of happiness.

"… Can you promise you'll always stay with me Jack?"

The blond couldn't bear seeing his lovely Alice sad. He could feel her worries and fears and he would do anything just to reassure her.

However, he knew the lonely bird must return to its beautiful prison, but some truths are better left unsaid…

He leaned closer and murmured a heartfelt

"I promise"

And with that, he hugged her tightly and left a chaste kiss on her innocent lips.

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,  
For especially in the month of June.  
__There's a wealth of happiness and romance,_

_All in the golden afternoon._

* * *

I think I'm not really good at writing happy stories but I just wanted to write something fluffy and cute. I didn't bother describing too much what Jack and Alice felt because I thought it was obvious and it would have break the magic of this meeting.^^


End file.
